general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Parsons
| hometown = | spouse = | children = | series1 = General Hospital | character1 = Ethan Lovett | years1 = 2009-12, 2013, 2015 | series2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }} Nathan Parsons is an actor known for playing Ethan Lovett on General Hospital. Biography Parsons was born in Adelaide, South Australia, but raised in Colorado and Texas. He moved to Los Angeles to attend the University of Southern California after being accepted into their Bachelor of Fine Arts Acting program. He is also a member of Boom Kat Dance Theatre, a non-profit dance company based in Santa Monica, California. Currently in their third year, Boom Kat has been made a resident company of the Miles Memorial Playhouse in Santa Monica following the success of their third production NeverWonderland. In his spare time, Parsons enjoys dance, rock climbing, hiking, lacrosse, football, soccer, yoga, and scuba diving. As a child actor, he did voice-over work dubbing Japanese anime for ADV Films, including the lead role of Jean Roque-Raltique in Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water and parts in "Soul Hunter," Devil Lady and Jing: King of Bandits. Parsons has previously appeared in the films Teeth (2007) and The Brotherhood V: Alumni (2009). Parsons originally auditioned for the role of Dante Falconeri on General Hospital and was not cast, but the series subsequently created a new character for him. He made his first appearance as con artist Ethan Lovett on 30 January 2009. Parsons was initially hired on a recurring basis, but was soon put on contract with the series, working closely with multi-Daytime Emmy Award-winner Anthony Geary. In March 2009, Soaps In Depth magazine credited Parsons with "taking the show by storm," and dubbed Ethan "one of daytime's most riveting young characters." In December of 2011, Parsons announced that he had decided not to renew his contract with General Hospital. His last airdate was 7 March 2012, in a final scene that was shared with his on-screen parents, Anthony Geary and Emma Samms. The storyline was left open ended for his possible return. He returned for 2 episodes in 2013 for the 50th anniversary In May 2012, Parsons was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award in the Outstanding Younger Actor category for his portrayal of Ethan Lovett on General Hospital. The 2012 Daytime Emmy Awards were televised live on 23 June 2012, from the Beverly Hilton Hotel in Beverly Hills, California. Though Parsons did not win in his category, he was prominently featured in the telecast as a presenter for the coveted Outstanding Lead Actor category, in which his former co-stars, Anthony Geary and Maurice Benard, were both nominated. Parsons presented the award to his former on-screen father, Anthony Geary (for an unprecedented 7th win), and was acknowledged in Geary's acceptance speech. General Hospital also won the Outstanding Drama Series award. Filmography *Nadi: The Secret of Blue Water (1990-91): Jean (Voice) *Devilman Lady (1998): Kid (Voice) *Ô dorobô Jing (2002): Angostura (Voice) *''Teeth'' (2007): Soda Spritzer *''General Hospital'' (2009-12, 2013): Ethan Lovett *''The Brotherhood V: Alumni'' (2009): Holden *''State of Georgia'' (2011): Doug *The Roommate (2011): Coffee Shop Cashier *''Bunheads'' (2012-13): Godot #twitterkills (2013): Justin Tyme *The Nightmare Nanny (2013): Jake *Complete Works (2014): Fantasy Shakespeare *The Originals (2014): Jackson *True Blood (2014): James Kent Category:Actors and actresses Category:Former GH actors/actresses